


His Fight is Over

by SeanSalas13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kane - Freeform, TV Show, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanSalas13/pseuds/SeanSalas13
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON THREE Episode 9 just about killed me with his death UGH ugh. I cried so bad.





	

This is for Lincoln who died during episode 9, season three of The 100. I know he was fictional but ugh he was perfection. If you haven’t watched season three yet then spoilers. I do not own any character from The 100.

 ---------------------------------------------------

Octavia took Lincoln’s hand, rough from all the battles he had fought but someone soft despite all the small scars. She could feel his pulse in his fingertips; Lincoln was scared to go back but she knew he would never admit that. The alarms were going off to signal their almost escape. Lincoln tried to withdraw from his lover but she pulled him closer.

“Lincoln…please.” Octavia’s voice cracked from distress.

Lincoln’s eyes met hers. “I can’t let them die because of me.” The eyes really were the window’s to someone’s soul and his shows his soul was hurting, beaten and bleeding from years of hurt and failure. This was his last chance to show he was part of Trikru, to finally get Octavia away from danger.

“Lincoln, please.” Octavia’s hands wrapped around his wrists, her feeble attempt to follow her. She knew he could pull away if he wanted but she still had to try. His muscles tightened at her soft and loving touch. Her facial expressions used to show anger, anger for Jaha and even at her brother. Now, all her face showed was fear and anguish. “Were almost out.” She whimpered the last part.

Kane cut in to try and talk sense. “I know what you’re feeling.” Truly he had. “But they’re searching the station. We need to go. Now.” Kane made a motion for Lincoln to follow but still the Grounder stood his ground.

Lincoln just nodded in agreement. “You should.”

“Fine,” Octavia breathed. “I’m going with you.” She squared her shoulders and rested a hand on her blade. “Oso throu daun ogenda.”

Lincoln shook his head in silent laughter. His strong hands reached up and held her face. For a second, Lincoln studied Octavia’s face once last time because he was now stepping into a war zone. His eyes followed her body upwards. How many times had he been able to feel her all over? How many times had he been able to kiss her lips? How many times had he been able to stroke her hair or look into her eyes or even just hold her hand? He wanted to remember her as she was right now. Octavia’s bottom lip quivered because she thought he would tell her no. Instead he brushed hair away from her face and whispered three little words.

Lincoln’s face got close and he said real low, “I love you.” He closed the gap and kissed his lover with all his soul, all his heart. Her hands made their way to his face. His stubble raked across her finger tips, something that wasn’t usually there. His hands rested in the small of her back in attempt to pull her closer, closer to him or even into him. He felt the curve of her body on his and it warmed him. With a quick movement he grabbed the paralyzer serum and injected it into Octavia’s neck.

Lincoln caught her as she went limp. “What are you doing?” Kane asked in surprise.

“The same thing you would do for you people.” As Lincoln passed Kane the unconscious girl he stifled a sob. “Just get her out of here.” For some reason he could not let go of his lover’s hand.

As Kane back away to the escape he offered a small piece of advice Lincoln had once given him. “Ste yuj.”

Lincoln responded, “You too.” He turned and walked towards the oncoming guards, letting go of Octavia’s hand. He could still feel her softness as he was immediately handcuffed and let to the outside plaza.

About ten minutes later

Octavia half-awoke to the swaying of her horse carrying her, her half slumped forward from the paralyzer. As she proper herself up, she could see Lincoln being led by two watch guards to the muddy quad in the center of camp. With what little strength she had she pushed herself off the horse and fell to all fours. Grabbing onto a tree Octavia hoisted herself to her feet and attempted to get a better view. The guards spun him around he was met face to face with new Chancellor Pike.

Pike talked to Lincoln but the Grounder said nothing in return. Octavia was now between two trees but still hidden enough to not be seen. Lincoln fell to his knees. Pike must have asked him something because Lincoln responded but Octavia was too far away to hear. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry out to tell him to get up and run. She could feel the tears welling up in her bottom lid. The tightening of her throat made her gasp but no sound escaped her lips.

Kane appeared behind the distraught girl and tried to pull her away but she insisted in staying to watch. So Kane used his chest to stabilize the still half drugged girl. Pike walked around to Lincoln’s side and put a hand to his gun holster. Lincoln angled his head to the sky as if to say a silent prayer to whatever god he believed in. Octavia wanted to run down there and kill Pike herself but that is what Lincoln wanted to avoid. So all she could do was watch and hope he could feel her from so far away. In a way, Lincoln could feel Octavia. He knew she would be safe and that made him calm. Calmer than he had been in years.

Pike removed his pistol from its holster and raised it to Lincoln’s head. Just then the world seemed to slow down to Octavia. It took three breaths for Pike to fully raise his arm. One breath for him to aim. Three breaths for everyone else to hold theirs. Octavia felt as if her heart was beating a million miles per hour, her hands balled in tight fists. She wanted to look away but that would be unfaithful to her lover. To her love. She never got a chance to tell him just how much he meant to her. He showed her a whole new world, literally, and showed her how much more she can be. He was the reason for her staying alive.

She felt a short wind and knew what Lincoln was thinking because it was she was thinking too. _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. May we meet again._ And just like that, Pike pulled the trigger. Octavia grabbed onto Kane and sobbed harder than ever. Her heart broke in two and she fell to her knees. Lincoln fell into the muddy water and Pike lowered his arm. His fight was over, Octavia thought. But she could bear to accept it.

\------------------------------------------------------------

OH MAN I cried so bad during this episode, I had to write it out from how I felt. Ugh, they were seriously OTP goals. Like Danearys and Drogo.  “Oso throu daun ogenda” means we fight together and “Ste yuj” means stay strong in Grounder speak, Trigedasleng.


End file.
